


Hungry Again

by hibiscushavoc



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, idk how to explain this to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscushavoc/pseuds/hibiscushavoc
Summary: He feels like he spends a lot of time eating. Maybe he should be doing more heroic things.[Small drabble about Link and food.]
Kudos: 4





	Hungry Again

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man full disclosure its a kinnie ramble thing but Im posting it bc??? idk its 4am and I wrote this in April but I should post content

He feels like he spends a lot of time eating. Maybe he should be doing more heroic things. Fighting monsters and the like. He usually only hunts them for their parts, and sometimes if he’s hungry enough he’ll try to eat the dropped tails, the meat still left on horns, the ooze left over (it never tastes good). He’s hungry all the time. All he can think about is how badly he wishes that he could have enough food to last. It never seems like enough. If he’s desperate, he’ll eat raw meat if he has to. His pouch preserves it, still warm and raw, still dripping sticky blood from when he flayed the corpse. He’s not smart. He doesn’t know how it works. All he can do is use it. He had it when he woke up. That’s enough.

Hungry. He’s hungry again. He’s biting into the food he has, flaking in his mouth. It crunches, and that feels good. The way it splinters under his teeth. He doesn’t know what he’s eating. He hardly cares. It’s not good. It never tastes good. He can’t find what will satisfy him. And his belly is always empty.

He bit into his cheek in his fervor. It hurts. He tries to gnaw at the skin, pull off the section that tore so it can heal. He eats what of it comes off. He can’t finish what’s in his hands. He can’t eat more. But he’s hungry. He’s so hungry. He doesn’t know what to do.

He waits a minute. Takes another bite.

Still tastes bad.

He manages a bit more. Tastes too bad. He stops eating.

He’s hungry.

He’s hungry again.

He can’t eat.

He takes another bite.

Hungry again.

He can’t finish.

He finishes anyway.

Hungry again.

It barely mattered.

It never matters.


End file.
